Tournement of the soul society
by regigliak802
Summary: Set after Ichigo defeats Aizen and gets his Soul Reaper powers back, The soul society is holding a Tournement of celebration. Epiense situations and Orihime's got some extreme luck, check it out.
1. Chapter 1 First Fights

**I do not own bleach or its characters, that credit goes to Kubo Tite and anyone else who also created bleach.**

**AN: This is my first Fic, go easy on me. I hope to make this an averagely long fic, but I might get caught up with school. Enjoy**

Ichigo sat up, he slowly looked around the room, wiping sleep from his eyes. He stood up and walked to downstairs to see his dad and little sister Yuzu sitting on the couch watching T.V.  
"Hey Dad, Yuzu. What's going on".

"Ichigo, your finally awake" Yuzu shouted sighing

"Why, is something wrong" He replied

"Not really, Daddy's crying again".

"Ichigo, this movie is so depressing" Isshin said

"It's Beautiful" Isshin whispered

Ichigo went back upstairs to his room and got changed into some casual clothing and left the house to see Uryu waiting outside in his usual white attire.

"what's up" Ichigo said

"Your late"

"What for?"

Uryu replied with an angered glance.

"Aw damn, lets run" Ichigo said hurrily

They immediately started sprinting to Urahara's shop. when they were arriving Urahara was sitting on the edge of the roof at the front of the shop.

"Your late, Ichigo" Urahara stated

"Yeah sorry, I forgot" he replied

"You forgot that Yamamoto was holding a competition, especially run to commemorate your win against Aizen!?" Uryu shouted

"uhh, what can I say. I only just got my Soul Reaper powers back, give me a break" he replied

"NO" Uryu shouted back

" Hey, can we go already" Urahara said annoyed

"yeah, yeah. Let's go then" Ichigo replied

They walked into Urahara's shop. Jinta was scolding Ururu for not relaxing and she was attempting to scold him back for not working. They continued down into Urahara's Training area and walked up to his gate.  
Yoruichi appeared from behind the gate.

"Don't think you can take all the glory for us here in the human world, Ichigo" Yoruichi stated  
"I want some of the fighting too"

Urahara opened up the gate and Ichigo, Uryu and Yoruichi went to the soul society. When they arrived, Ichigo could easily hear the sounds of the matches already started. They ran into the sei rei tei and up to  
the announcers podium. The 3rd seats of squad 13 were announcing for the first day of the competiton.

"Hey you guys, we want to enter aswell" Ichigo shouted

"thats absolutely perfect" kisune replied  
"we have four spots left, I'll just put you on todays fight roster. By the way each day of the tournement has a new rule which you all must follow along with the normal rules. Here is the rules list"

Ichigo grabbed the sheet and yoruichi and Uryu looked on as he read.

Soul Society Battle Tournament Rules

The matches you will fight are in a knockout competition against randomized opponents  
Defeat your opponent to advance to the next round. There will be Three rounds per day.  
Once you have defeated your opponent raise your weapon and call out to a referee.  
If the match goes undecided after 2 hours, a challenge will be placed on the match.

A challenge means the next person to hit their opponent wins.

Official Rules

1. You must not kill your opponent, make your opponent yield or knock them out.  
2. You must follow the days bonus rule or you will be disqualified  
3. Stick to your designated fighting area, if you ight outside it, you will be disqualified  
- you are allowed to reenter your area if you are knocked out of it.  
4. Do not attack anyone but your opponent.  
5. The bonus rules are as follows until further notice  
1st day - No Hado type Kido attacks  
2nd day - No Bankai or anything similar eg. Kenpachi's eyepatch must stay on  
3rd day - Must use some form of Kido or a spiritual pressure releasing attack  
4th day - All players must attack indirectly eg. Bows, kido, zanpakuto effects and No swords

"So many rules" Ichigo sighed

"I think it adds challenge" Yoruichi replied

"Are you guys ready?" Kiyone Asked

"Yeah" the three replied

"alright then. Ichigo, your up against Yumichika first. Yoruichi, your fighting Jidanbo and Uryu is up against Kukakku."  
"please follow my fellow announcer" Kiyone smiled

They followed him to their designated matches and prepared to fight their opponents. Ichigo and Yumichika readied themselves on the right edge of the courtyard.

"Don't mess up my hair, Ichigo" Yumichika said glaring at Ichigo

" This will be over before I can do that" he replied

"Go" the referee called

Ichigo sprinted forward towards Yumichika and slashed zangetsu at him. Yumichika jumped quickly out of the way and released his Zanpakuto. Ichigo attacked again with an overhead strike.  
Yumichika barely finished dodging before Ichigo had lunged again. the same pattern continued, Ichigo attacked and Yumichika dodged. All of a sudden Ichigo stopped running at yumichika  
and swung his sword at Yumichika's feet, releasing a Getsuga tenshou. at the same time Yumichika jumped up in the sky dodge the attack. Ichigo followed and swung at Yumichika again.  
Yumichika blecked and retaliated with a flurry of rapid strikes, all of which were easily deflected off of Zangetsu. Ichigo released another Getsuga Tenshou at point balnk range and Yumichika  
fell to the ground. Ichigo came down and pointed Zangetsu at Yumichika.

"Yield" Ichigo said

"I yield" Yumichika said catching his breath

Ichigo pointed Zangetsu Up and called the referee. The referee called Ichigo's win and led him back to Kiyone to wait for the next round. when they returned Kiyone wrote up Ichigo's win on a big board  
behind her which Ichigo then looked at.

Knock out Competition

ROUND 1

Matches  
Name Name Winner  
Kenpachi Ganji Kenpachi  
Renji Hiyori  
Rukia Momo  
Byakuya Izuru Byakuya  
Omaeda Hisagi Hisagi  
Ikkaku Rangiku Ikkaku  
Soifon Nanao Soifon  
Toshirou Iba Toshirou  
Shunsui Shinji  
Ukitake Orihime Orihime - By Default  
Komamura Mayuri  
Chad Nemu Chad  
Ichigo Yumichika Ichigo  
Uryu Kukkaku  
Yoruichi Jidanbo Yoruichi

"Orihime is here too. SHE BEAT A CAPTAIN, oh, by default. she sure is lucky to get Ukitake then." Ichigo thought to himself

Renji returned to the stage. Kiyone quickly updated the board according to the judges verdict.

"Hey, Ichigo, Let's hope I get to verse you later, I want you to see my new strength." Renji exclaimed

"Hi Renji, You can't beat me, and I'll prove it to you later" he replied

"We'll see, Ichigo, We'll see" Renji replied

Suddenly Rukia, Momo and Uryu returned to the podium. the referee gave his verdict for the matches and Rukia and Uryu both won their matches. Eventually everyone turned in their matches, only Komamura  
and Mayuri's match went to a challenge resulting in a win to Mayuri.

"This concludes the first round of our knock out competition" kiyone stated.  
"Please come and see who is in the next round and who you are fighting please, Thankyou" she finished speaking and everyone looked at the board

knock out competition

ROUND 1

Matches  
No. Name Name Winner  
1 Kenpachi Ganji Kenpachi  
2 Renji Hiyori Renji  
3 Rukia Momo Rukia  
4 Byakuya Izuru Byakuya  
5 Omaeda Hisagi Hisagi  
6 Ikkaku Rangiku Ikkaku  
7 Soifon Nanao Soifon  
8 Toshirou Iba Toshirou  
9 Shunsui Shinji Shunsui  
10 Ukitake Orihime Orihime - By Default  
11 Komamura Mayuri Mayuri  
12 Chad Nemu Chad  
13 Ichigo Yumichika Ichigo  
14 Uryu Kukkaku Uryu  
15 Yoruichi Jidanbo Yoruichi

ROUND 2

No. Name Name Winner  
1 Toshirou Mayuri  
2 Byakuya Uryu  
3 Soifon Ikkaku  
4 Hisagi Chad  
5 Ichigo Renji  
6 Shunsui Yoruichi  
7 Kenpachi Rukia  
Bypass Orihime

"Everyone, Round 2 starts. . . NOW"

**AN: Ok that's the end of that chapter, I know It's short but this is my first fic. Comments/reviews are much appreciated and please leave me some advice too. I'd love to here some of that.  
Also Ideas for future matches, and who should the final four be. See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Crimson vs the Shadow

**Disclaimer: I Don't own bleach or it's characters. all rights go to tite kubo etc.**

**AN: all right welcome back to the 2nd chapter of my bleach fanfic I'm going to make this one longer because I now realise how short the first one was. Lets go I'm pumped.**

An arrow pierced through the area. several more followed, only to be deflected by Senbonzakura's petals. Uryu continued to shoot arrows from avery direction using his Hirenyaku. Uryu suddenly appeared behind Byakuya and lunged at him with Seeleshneider only for it to be deflected by a horde of petals. Byakuya pulled his hilt backwards away from uryu. A thousand petals came rushing from behind uryu. Uryu got swept aside by the storm of petals.

"I yield, Soul reaper" Uryu exclaimed

"good decision" byakuya replied

Uryu followed byakuya and another squad 13 mamber back to kiyone to mark off the board. His fight was the first to finish.

"Damn it, I had planned to come out on top" Uryu thought  
"I guess I'll just have to watch from the side lines. hmm, where is Ichigo?"

Ichigo was one of the few matches that hadn't started because of Renji getting lost.  
The two readied themselves in the allocated area and prepared to fight each other. Ichigo stood watching Renji with a serious look while Renji was nearly laughing for an unknown reason.

"GOOO" the referee said

Ichigo and Renji lunged forward and flung there swords at each other. they clashed and kept swinging at each other viciously. out of no where Ikkaku flew into the ring and crashed straight into Ichigo. Ichigo and Ikkaku flew into a nearby wall and Renji Laughed histerically.

"HAA ha ha ha, Ikkaku, what the hell are you doing" Renji laughed

"That bitch, Soifon knocked me flying with some explosive punch thing" Ikkaku replied

Ichigo stood up and punched Ikakku in the back of the head. Ikkaku turned around and started punching Ichigo aswell. The two started brawling and rolling around on the ground. Renji just kept laughing and he fell over and started rolling around on the floor. Ichigo picked up Ikkaku and threw him at Renji. Ikkaku got back up after land on renji and waved back at Ichigo and went to his battle. Renji got up and readied himself, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Renji decided to pick up the pace.

"Hey Ichigo, How about we go Bankai, I wanna show you some of my new tricks" Renji shouted across the area

"BAN-KAI" Ichigo replied

Ichigo was surrounded in shadow and then flashed a white light and his black coat appeared along with the new Zangetsu. The blade was longer and thinner, along with ridges along the back of the blade. Ichigo gave off little spiritual pressure in his new bankai and stood ready, waiting for Renji to show up in his.

Renji shouted out the two syllable word and a crimson wave quickly rushed over his body coating him in a crimson aura, He flashed a white light and reappeared with a fur piece around his neck and Bone armour his body and limbs. He had a helmet made of bone with little tufts of the red fur sticking out from the bottom and the back. His face plate was rested on top of his head. Zabimaru appeared aswell. It was alot longer  
with red metal running along the sides. The Spiritual cables that linked the pieces together were less unstable or static and now appeared silent, still and shone a darker shade of red. the fur along the back of it's head bone was much longer, running down as long as nearly three pieces of bone.

"THIS, Ichigo. Is My New Bankai" Renji shouted happily

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and sighed

"Average" he replied

Renji raised Zabimaru skywards and leaped backwards. Zabimaru came down and caught Renji on It's head. Ranji held on to one of it's new horns while holding It's tail in the other and directed it towards Ichigo. Flew at an incredible speed towards Ichigo and attempted to crunch it's jaws down on Ichigo. Ichigo blocked it with his sword on the top jaw and his foot on the bottom. Renji shouted

"Hihio Zabimaru Point blank Baboon cannon"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. The back of Zabimaru's house started glowing a bright crimson and white. Ichigo attempted to escape Zabimaru. Zabimaru only clenched down harder on Ichigo, slowly pushing him backwards. Zabimaru's mouth started swirling and letting off little bursts of spritual pressure.

"Hihio Zabimaru" Renji said.  
"Baboon bone cannon mark 2"

Zabimaru suddenly released It's charge at Ichigo. The Cannon blast swallowed Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed his face.

The smoke cleared. Renji stood standing on Zabimaru. Zabimaru towering above the sei rei tei. Ichigo was no where to be seen. Renji searched the area. Out of nowhere Ichigo appeared next to him. The two stared eye to eye for a few seconds. Renji looked in shock at the Hollowfied Face of his rival. Ichigo stared back, half insane, ready to snap at any moment. Ichigo growled. He brought zangetsu up slashing renji's armour to pieces only barely missing him. He held Zangetsu above his head and Renji's for a few seconds.

"Yield. . . " Ichigo screeched, the hollows voice overpowering his own.

Renji quickly flicked his wrist and dropped at an incredible speed towards the ground. He landed with a smash, but still on his feet. he made Zabimaru surround and inclose him fully and tighten until Zabimaru couldn't move anymore. Zabimaru suddenly started spinning rapidly like a large ball spinning. out of the middle came an exhausted voice.

"Hihio Zabimaru Grinding Bone circle" Renji spoke

Zabimaru's tight clench opened and revealed Renji in the middle of a Bone Cyclone only six metres tall. Ichigo, out of instinct because of his mask, rushed at Renji. Renji waited until Ichigo was within slashing distance.

"Hihio Zabimaru Grinding Bone Cage" Renji shouted

Zabimaru enclosed around Renji and Ichigo again and kept spinning and grinding Ichigo up against the other bones enclosed in a complete circle. Ichigo managed to get close enough to Renji to whisper to him.

"Getsuga... TENSHOU" He shouted

Rays of light and pressure began to release from the cage of bones. the bones exploded in a massive white and light blue blast. Ichigo stood above the grounded and wounded Renji. Ichigo coughed blood and aimed Zangetsu at Renji.

"You've gotten alot stronger." Ichigo stated.  
"Yield" he said calmly

"I Yield" Renji coughed

The two returned to Kiyone and updated the placings. Only three matches remained in the second round and two involved captains. Ichigo looked up at the placings on the board.

No. Name Name Winner  
1 Toshirou Mayuri  
2 Byakuya Uryu Byakuya  
3 Soifon Ikkaku Soifon  
4 Hisagi Chad  
5 Ichigo Renji Ichigo  
6 Shunsui Yoruichi  
7 Kenpachi Rukia Kenpachi  
Bypass Orihime Orihime

Only Toshirou and Mayuri, A dead even fight so far. Hisagi and Chad, another even one. Shunsui and Yoruichi, It's been changing since the start.

Only three minutes remain in the round, will they finish or will it come down to first strike wins.

**AN: Well, did you like it, I thought I should space it out more seeing as the last one was so short, leave some reviews so I know what you think and some advice too. Aswell as the final four placings. I want you guys to decide, see ya next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Frosty Scythe Ninjas

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or It's characters. Credit goes to Kubo Tite etc.**

**AN: This is the third chapter in my Bleach Tourney Fic, I can't stop writing, I think I'm sick or something, In this one we finish up the second round. hope to make it a long one. enjoy.**

Mayuri jumped back. Toshirou followed and made a quick flurry of attacks. Mayuri deflected them and attempted to cut Toshiro. Toshirou dodged. Toshirou swung a large swing and froze a large section of the wall behind Mayuri. Mayuri moved away before he froze and released his bankai. Ashijogi Jizou appeared before Toshirou and started spewing It's gas.

"Don't worry Hitsugaya, My gas will only render you unconcious, as the rules specify" Mayuri stated

"I don't care, It will not hit me" Toshirou replied

"Your ignorance will be your defeat Squad 10 Captain" Mayuri laughed

Ashijogi Jizou ran at Toshirou while spewing massive amounts of gas from It's mouth. Toshirou escaped to the sky and raised his Hyourinmaru and using ryusenka in a slash. The sword sliced through Ashijogi Jizou's Face and connected to the ground. The slash from Hyourinmaru's Ryusenka completely froze all of the gas in the area along with Ashijogi ended the attack by shattering Ashijogi Jizou with his Ryusenka. Toshirou ran up to Mayuri and impaled his right leg and froze it as well.

"Yield" He said boredly

"Arrrrrggg Damn you Hitsugaya, I was going to use that prize for my research, I yield" he replied angrily.

Across the courtyard Chad blocked Hisagi's Scythe attack from behind while holding the other one in his Diablos. Hisagi pulled back Kazeshini and stood, waiting for Chad's next move. Chad pulled both arms back both in attacking form and thrust them both forward. His right arm released a great blast which his Diablos Overpowered into a Muerte Grande Hisagi dodged out of the way but was caught in the massive impact of the blast.

"hmm. . . so this is the strength of the Karakura team" Hisagi said

"Humph" Chad replied and charged at hisagi.

"Guess I better finish you off then" Hisagi replied

Chad rushed up and attepted to punch hisagi with Diablos. Hisagi leaped over Chad and placed both of Kazeshini's blades in front of him with both feet on his back holding Kazeshini's blades.

"If I kick you right now, Yasutora Sado, You will be cut clean in half by Kazeshini" He stated  
"Yield" he said

"I. . . Yield" Chad replied.

Back at the anounncement stand..

"Remaining Contestants you have one minute to finish your matches before it goes into Sudden Death" Kiyone announced

Shunsui looked up to listen to kiyone. Yoruichi took the chance to land a hit. She snuck behind him and broke his right knee in a few seconds. Shunsui grunted in pain and stood up again. Yoruichi used his state to her advantage and kicked his other legs shin and as he stumbled forward planted a foot down into his back, shooting him to the ground. The impact caused a shockwave which knocked over a small wooden fence  
inside their allocated area.

"Ooh, You deal a heavy hit" Shunsui commented

"Your finished, Yield" She replied

"I can't go down that easily, Imagine what Yamajii would think" He stated

"Stubborn man" she replied

Shunsui started to get up. Yoruichi sweep kicked his legs and arms from under him and launched him upwards. She then jumped up with him and punched and kicked various critical points in Shunsui's upper body and kicked his right shoulder downwards. Shunsui Spun towards the ground headfirst and landed in a cloud of dust and smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal Shunsui standing up straight with his weapons released.

"Well Yoruichi, You've gotten in some very good hits, But, I can't let that happen anymore" He stated  
"It's time for the games to begin. The games you already know aren't the only ones I can use, let me show you some new ones."

"Shunsui and Yoruichi, Sudden Death has begun the next hit to land wins the match" Kiyone called out

"Perfect, In this game more damaged you are, the faster you'll be. The less damaged you are, the slower you are" Shunsui said  
"You can't win, you've broken my chest and one of my ribs. I haven't hit you yet"

"Shit" Yoruichi replied

Shunsui ran towards Yoruichi at an incredible speed. and raised his swords. Yoruichi smirked and flashstepped behind him and flicked his knee. Shunsui fell to the floor.

Kiyone updated the board for the second round results and the third rounds Matches.

ROUND 2

No. Name Name Winner  
1 Toshirou Mayuri Toshirou  
2 Byakuya Uryu Byakuya  
3 Soifon Ikkaku Soifon  
4 Hisagi Chad Hisagi  
5 Ichigo Renji Ichigo  
6 Shunsui Yoruichi Yoruichi  
7 Kenpachi Rukia Kenpachi  
Bypass Orihime Orihime

ROUND 3

No. Name Name Winner  
1 Hisagi Yoruichi  
2 Ichigo Byakuya  
3 Kenpachi Toshirou  
4 Soifon Orihime

"Round 3 will start in 2 hours, please rest, prepare and return here for the next round thank you" Kiyone said

Ichigo walked around looking for Orihime and Chad.

"Iiiiiichigoooooooooo" Orihime called out

"There you are Orihime" He replied

"I'm really happy I got this far, but I don't think I can beat Soifon." She stated

"Well, with your luck, anything could happen." He replied

"I guess your right, Thank you Ichigo, I hope you get into the finals aswell. I heard Hisagi has a Bankai now" She said

"Really, Oh geez thats gonna be fun for Yoruichi" he replied"

Chad walked up to Ichigo and Orihime with Uryu.

"Orihime, your doing really well." Uryu commented

"Thanks Ishida-kun, but It's all thanks to my amazing luck today" she replied  
"Ukitake got sick in the middle of our fight in the first round and I got a bypass to the third round" She said happily

"Byakuya bested me, and dealt quite the beating. Although I have gotten stronger. Byakuya appears to have aswell." Uryu stated

"Hisagi is a lot faster and stronger too" Chad replied

They continued talking about their previous fights. Kenpachi walked up behind Ichigo. Ichigo hadn't noticed he was there because he was distracted by Orihime's epic battle story. Kenpachi shouted into Ichigo's ear.

"ICHIGO, You better not lose. I wanna beat you in the final. Make sure you beat that sissy petal guy, or ELSE" Kenpachi shouted

Ichigo jumped half a meter in the air when kenpachi startled him with his abnormally loud voice.

"Yeah, Yeah. Hey, where is Yachiru, is she behind you or something?" Ichigo replied

"Nah she went off to help that little girl from squad thirteen, uh, Kitten I think it was?" Kenpachi replied

"It's Kiyone" Orihime corrected.

"Yeah whatever. Just make sure your in the final Ichigo." Kenpachi said

Afterwards Ichigo and Orihime went to sleep in Rukia's office in the squad thirteen barracks for half an hour and woke up to some food and water.

"here ya go Ichigo" Rukia said cheerily  
"you to Orihime"

"Thankyou Rukia" they both replied.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE BACK TO THE STAND, ROUND 3 BEGINS IN 10 MINUTES" Kiyone called out

All the remaining contestants and the spectators watching returned to the courtyard and prepared for their matches.

**AN: Well that's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed, In Round three I'm going let you read every match. And I'm going make at least two Full chapter matches. See if you can figure out which ones ;D. Next Chapter You get to see my impression on what Hisagi's Bankai should be in, Chapter 4 – Flash master and the Chained Lieutenant!**


	4. Chapter 4 Flash Master and the Chained

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or it's characters. All rights go to Kubo tite etc.**

**AN: Welcome back to chapter 4 I believe of this particular fic. This ones filled with some pretty badass stuff and I'm hoping to make it a little longer than the previous fics. Enjoy :D.**

Everyone was preparing for their matches. Walking to allocated areas, talking to referees. After everyone was ready, Kiyone started talking.

"All right everyone, this is round 3. Stick to your areas, follow todays rules and have fun" she said  
"GOOOO"

Yoruichi looked across the field. Hisagi did the same. Kazeshini was released and ready. Yoruichi was standing with no weapon as usual. After a few more seconds, Hisagi dashed across the field. Yoruichi prepared for his attack and crouched, ready to flash behind him. Instead of attacking he threw his kazeshini backwards towards where he started and continued running past Yoruichi. Confused, she stood up and turned around cautiously. when Hisagi was about three metres behind her her threw the other end of kazeshini directly at Yoruichi and pulled the first one towards her. She easily dodged both scythes and ran up beside him. Yoruichi dealt a flurry of punches to his back and then kicked him upwards. While he was flying up, he decided to spin around and continue to pull his kazeshini's scythes. It created a spinning trap and started producing wind when Hisagi had finished going up he kept spinning and swinging the scythes. Yoruichi jumped up and kicked one of the scythes.

"ha ha, you fell for it" Hisagi said

Just then, the wind pulled Yoruichi's leg slightly enough for her to lose her aerial balance. Hisagi brought around another one of kazeshini's blades. Yoruichi kicked it back and was pulled downwards by the wind, but with more force than before and was flung towards the ground. Hisgai threw both scythes to follow her down. Yoruichi grabbed the ground and flash stepped to behind Hisagi.

"Gameover" she said

"Shit" he replied

She grabbed his head with both hands from underneath his arms and jumped higher. She then started spinning and plunged downwards. The spinning slowly got faster as they started decreasing faster and faster.

"Damnit" Hisagi shouted as they plummeted.

Just before they landed, Yoruichi released her grasp slightly and threw him down even more and landed on top of him. They landed in a cloud of dust and dirt. Yoruichi stood up on top of him.

"Yie. . " Yoruichi said before getting flung high and away from Hisagi

"BANKAI" He shouted as he stood up.

Kazeshini went completely black and started rapidly wrapping it self around Hisagi. Hisagi flashed whit and so did Kazeshini. Hisagi reappeared, covered from head to toe in a dark steel cloak made of chains. He had chains covering his head in a hood and the rest of his body to the ground and further still. He had two, very long one sided scythes protruding from the sleeves of chain where his hands should have been. The scythes were completely black apart from along the blades it said on one "Kaze" and on the other "Shini" in a blood red colour.

"Are you ready, Yoruichi. CAUSE I AM" He shouted.

"Hmmph" she replied and ran after him.

Hisagi spun around to face her flinging chains in her direction. She grabbed one and attempted to pull it. The chain cut her hand and she released it and jumped back dodging the other chains flying around.

"Don't touch the chains" Hisagi said

"You bastard" she replied

Hisagi threw Kaze at Yoruichi. The scythes were also attached to his chain cloak and it flung out towards her. Right before it reached her Hisagi started sprinting towards her and flicked his left wrist. Kaze started spinning around as well. Yoruichi dodged the first couple of spins and then had to keep blocking. Despite her attempts to stop it spinning, Kaze kept going. Hisgi ran up beside Yoruichi and threw Shini behind her and grabbed Kaze. He then pulled Shini back and swung Kaze over head and started spinning Shini. Yoruichi dodged Kaze but had to block Shini and Hisagi took the chance to kick her legs from under her. Hisagi caught Shini as it flung back and brought Kaze overhead again to hit her while she was falling backwards. Kaze was just about to connect when she hit the ground and flash stepped away.

Yoruichi gasped and took a moment to breath and recover from nearly being impaled. Yoruichi flashed back into view.

"You were scared, weren't you Yoruichi?" He asked smirking at her

"Hmmph" she replied again and ran towards him.

Hisagi threw Kaze to his lef and Shini to his right. He then pulled them inwards a bit and they started to curve around the arena. Eventually the two scythes had made a full circle around the arena and Hisagi threw them again. Yoruichi stopped in the middle of the circle and looked around to see what Hisagi was creating. Hisagi kept throwing the scythes until eventually he had no more chains wrapped around him and him and Yoruichi were surrounded by a great wall of spinning chains.

"Kazeshini Mugen no shi, Desuarina" Hisagi shouted  
(Kazeshini Infinite Daeath, Death arena)

Kaze and Shini shot from the reeling chains and Hisagi caught them. The scythes had no chains attached to them and seemed longer than before. He started swinging them at yoruichi. she dodged every attack and punched him a few times aswell. then he threw shini away from him and yoruichi, back into the chains. It disappeared. Hisagi started attacking again with two hands on Kaze. He slowly made her move closer to the chains. when she was about ten metres away he shouted.

"Shini, Mugen no shi. Revolver" Hisagi shouted

Shini came out of the chains at an incredible speed, spinning as it flew towards Yoruichi. Hisagi kept attacking quickly causing her to either block or dodge. without noticing shini sweeped her legs and tripped her over. Hisagi caught it brought both scythes around at her sides to attack. She jumped up just in time and placed both hands on his chest. She pulled him forward and slammed him into the floor. he quickly made an attempt at a leg sweep but was interuppted with another kick to the shoulder. Yoruichi kicked kaze out of his hand and kicked him upwards. She than ran over to Kaze to pick it up, but it flew to Hisagi as if he'd pulled it. Hisagi then threw both scythes at Yoruichi. She dodged both.

"Kazeshini, Enclosing Desuarina" He shouted

The chains started to enclose in on Yoruichi and Hisagi. Hisagi kept attacking Yoruichi in order to distract her and stop her from escaping. Eventually the chains had covered the sky and made a roof aswell as walls.

"Shit, I have to take him out, now" Yoruichi thought to her self

She immediately started flash stepping around Hisagi rapidly punching or kicking him every time. Hisagi tried to attack but by the time he had swung she had flash stepped five times. Hisagi started swining Kaze and Shini all around him in all directions in an attept to escape. He managed to nick her forearm and he jumped back away from her into the chains. The chains had an Eight metre radius by this time and were quickly enclosing on Yoruichi. Hisagi started throwing Kaze and Shini threw the chains at Yoruichi over and over. As soon as a scythe disappeared into the chain it was flung straight back out, but ata different location.  
Yoruichi started punching the scythes and then she grabbed Kaze and threw it upwards and grabbed shini and plunged it into the chains while still holding it. She then pulled it back and Hisagi came out with it. Yoruichi then ran back and caught Kaze and threw it at Hisagi while he was getting up and it knocked him straight back into the chains. All of a sudden the chains started falling and stopped spinning. Yoruichi began dodging the falling chain. Hisagi then threw his scythe at her again and she caught it and threw it back and hit him with it.

After all the chain had stopped falling she walked over to Hisagi.

"Yield" She said

"I Yield" He replied.

They returned to Kiyone and she marked off the board.


End file.
